<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swimming by LadyLamia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242434">Swimming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLamia/pseuds/LadyLamia'>LadyLamia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Swimming, Tail Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLamia/pseuds/LadyLamia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MC slips away after a stressful week to work out some tension in the pool, only to end up easing her tension in another fashion with our favorite water-loving demon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swimming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is partially inspired by the idea of a swimming pool at the House of Lamentation that features in Twins of Light and Darkness by anfeltyz. </p><p>Thanks for reading and for being such a fun fandom to participate in! Still new to this, so please bear with me. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mammon: What’re you up to tonight?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC: I’ve got to study. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon: But we’re going to hit The Fall! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon: You know you wanna come!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC: Another time? I don’t want to fail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon: Lame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon: I could stay and help you study ;) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC: I need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>study. Y’know-- reading books and stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon: *pouting demoji*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon: Fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon: But you owe me! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon: I take payment in grimm. I’ll be by to collect tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC: *eyeroll demoji*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the stack of school work on her desk. She hadn’t been lying, but it had been a long week and failing that last quiz had been the icing on the cake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, if they were all going out, she could sneak into the pool she’d found earlier that week. She’d never been expressly forbidden from going there, not that she’d asked. Her demon hosts were so afraid of harming their delicate, little human that they had a tendency to hover over her. She was just thankful they didn’t seem to have bubble wrap in the Devildom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she arrived a couple of weeks ago, they’d provided everything a typical human would need, but they’d not taken personal preferences into consideration. The clothing fit her, but was either school uniforms or business casual attire. She’d had to beg Asmo for a pair of yoga pants. Her shelves were stocked with books, but they mostly consisted of recent best-sellers-- almost entirely thrillers and books about “optimizing your potential.” She was surprised and relieved they hadn’t tried feeding her some generic and perfectly safe human kibble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She padded down the hall and into the space  she’d discovered by accident. She’d been hoping to find a library-- or at least something different to read-- when she came across the indoor pool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slipped through the nondescript door and shut it securely behind her. The light filtered in through a large stained glass window set high in the wall and reflected off of the water and across the walls, patterns shifting as the water lapped against the sides of the pool. It wasn’t exactly safe to swim alone, but… it wasn’t exactly safe to be a human surrounded by demons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Decision made, she quickly shucked her shoes, and stripped down to her underwear and sports bra. It was less-than-ideal, but her swimsuit hadn’t arrived from Akuzon and she could not bear to wait. Who knew when the next quiet evening would arrive. She was just thankful she’d had an old pair of goggles in the bottom of her backpack. She piled her clothes and towel on top of her shoes and walked to the edge of the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pool was a long oval, about the size of her high school's old pool. The sides were made of smooth blue and gray stones about the size of bricks. Diamond-shaped glass panels dotted the walls under the water, letting blue light filter through… She peered into the water. It was a lot deeper than she had realized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.</span></em> <em><span>Nobody knows where I am…</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She forced that thought away. This was a thing she was good at. And she needed to clear her head. She sat on the edge and trailed her fingers in. The water was refreshing and didn’t smell of chlorine. She tasted her fingertip. Salt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here goes nothing.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rinsed her goggles and secured them on her head before leaning forward and rolling into the water, plunging into a smooth dive from her seated position. She squeezed her arms tight on either side of her head, streamlining out into the middle. The water was deliciously cold. If she didn’t keep moving soon she’d have a hard time warming up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a few laps. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rhythmic motion of her arms through the water felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had missed this, but every few strokes her underwear would start to roll down. After the fourth or fifth attempt at getting them to stay on, she finally gave up on any semblance of modesty and pulled them off along with the sports bra. She’d skinny dipped before and it was far more comfortable than dealing with heavy, water-logged panties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She settled back into an easy rhythm, kicking evenly and flip-turning on the smooth walls. The water was clear enough she could see the sides, even through the beat up goggles. Her muscles finally started to warm up and she felt anxious knots ease as her body moved in familiar motions. The water was refreshing as it flowed past her flushed skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushed off the wall into a streamline and continued her workout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had noticed the strange ripples in his pool out of the corner of his eyes, but was in the middle of an episode of</span>
  <em>
    <span> This Sucks! My Horse Princess Ran Away and Now I have to Battle My Principal to Save the World</span>
  </em>
  <span>. However, the odd waves continued, even past the end of the show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry, you see that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The goldfish didn’t reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the diamond-shaped windows looking up into the water only to see someone in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>pool! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slammed the door to his bedroom as he raced down the hall, arriving breathless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were still there!  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked again and realized the swimmer’s frame was too slight to be anyone, but Asmo.. and their hair was too dark to be him. The swimmer rolled to one side to breathe and he caught a glimpse of a breast!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blushed furiously and looked away. But... she didn’t see him and she was in his pool. He peeked back at her and noticed her smooth motions. If he hadn’t been so accustomed to the normal patterns in the water, he doubted he would have noticed the ripples at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was almost done. She did one last lap and stopped at the end of the pool. Resting one arm on the side she pulled her goggles off, wincing as they caught on her ponytail. She pushed back, treading water as she carefully untangled the goggles from her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was really going to need to find a swim cap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally free, she tossed her goggles towards her clothes only to see a blue-haired figure standing near them. She spluttered in surprise and ducked below the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, just my fucking luck! Why couldn’t I have at least waited until I had a suit! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stayed submerged as she swam to the edge closest to him. Using the pool to shield her body from him, she poked her head up and made eye contact and tried for a bit of levity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… hey there. Come here often?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing in my pool!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was swimming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw that. Why are you in my pool?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Levi… I should have asked, but I just-- It’s been kind of a shit week.” She swallowed hard and looked back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had opened his mouth, but her response caught him off guard. He’d been expecting to hear someone had dared her. He could just see Asmo and Mammon laughing: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s tease the shut-in with a 3-D girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she was being honest-- his brothers were all out and about. They would have wanted to be home for this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved closer, sitting on the edge of the pool and rolling up his pant legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pressed her front along the wall of the pool, hiding as much of her nakedness as possible. She wasn’t sure if she was doing it out of embarrassment or to make him more comfortable, but he didn’t seem to be looking at her. He stared into the distance, feet dangling in the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know humans could swim like that. I thought you all just splashed around in floaties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not all of us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The submerged skin of his ankles was paler and speckled with tiny air bubbles where they clung. She couldn’t help reaching out to brush her hand along that skin, freeing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her in surprise. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him and saw that he was assessing her as frankly as she was him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throwing caution to the wind, she tried another tack, “So do you ever even use this pool?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I use my pool!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” She arched an eyebrow. “I’ll bet you can’t even swim without an innertube.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Leviathan! Of course I can fucking swim!” In an instant he had surged to his feet and was in his demon form, transformed from handsome nerd into a dark god complete with deep-purple horns curling up like coral from the sides of his head. Deep blue diamond-shaped scales trailed along his neck and continued under his shirt. Scales flashed in the light as his black tail whipped back and forth behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared wide-eyed at the force of nature in front of her and then she realized he was stripping off his hoodie and… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, he was getting naked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dove into the pool, an endless, streamlined shape. His tail elongated his form and he resembled something out of legend, a dangerous monster of the deep. He reached the other side and spun around coming towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gripped the edge of the pool tighter, bracing for an impact… as he coasted to a stop beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do use it!” he insisted. A lock of sodden, blue hair flopped on his forehead. Wet it was long enough to almost completely obscure his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached up and gently pushed it back. His eyes widened at this unexpected contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought,</span>
  <em>
    <span> was the sexy nerd who was the best friend she had in all of Devildom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just.. Like being able to see who I’m talking to. Besides,” she shrugged. “You have such a lovely face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned red and looked away. “Nah, Asmo has the lovely face. I’m just the dumb otaku.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm… is that so? If by dumb otaku you mean the person who saved me from self-help business books by introducing me to TSL.” She felt an urge to soothe the hurt she could see in his eyes. She moved closer to him, the water swirling between them. Now that she wasn’t swimming she could feel goosebumps shivering across her skin and her nipples hardening in the cold water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached out to touch his arm. “I don’t think you’re dumb. You may be passionate about things your brothers don’t get, but that’s not dumb.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes searched hers, looking for the trick. She had turned towards him and he could see her dark hair flowing down her shoulders and swirling in the water. Her breasts bobbed slightly as she moved. She looked ethereal, like a siren straight out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Help! I’m a Blob of Slime that was Reincarnated as a Human and I don’t know how to Survive High School! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She caught him glancing at her chest and her mouth quirked in a grin. Before she could second guess herself-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what would happen at this point in an anime?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed hard, “Well, it would depend on--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you want to happen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to face him. She hadn’t planned on being so forthright. He was usually a nervous wreck whenever she flirted with him, but now that he was here with her… well, she wasn’t sure she would get another chance like this. And he seemed both more vulnerable and more relaxed in the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She traced a finger up his shoulder and over to trace the line of his jaw. “I know what I would want to happen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip and looked at him. “Yeah. I think it’d be fun to see if the water demon could catch the person who had so brazenly swam in his pool.” She leaned forward quickly and kissed him full on the lips before pushing off the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t pause to think before pushing off after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no contest. She was a good swimmer, but he was made for the water. His tail curled around her waist and pulled her against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She caught herself against his chest as they surfaced together. His skin was soft, but the diamond scales trailing down from his neck were hard and smooth. She stroked the edge of one with a finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid one hand up the back of her neck, and her eyes drifted up from his chest to meet his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi,” she murmured, still tracing shapes on the side of his neck, “...are you going to kiss me, or should I--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth descended upon hers, stopping her sentence and engulfing her. His tongue was in her mouth, tasting and caressing. His tail held her anchored against his body as his hands moved down her sides brushing tenderly before returning back up, scraping his nails along her skin and teasing the sides of her breasts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned into his mouth and pressed into him, arms around his neck and fingers tangling in his wet hair. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his tail, no longer anchoring her began winding its way up her back and around her shoulders, sliding along the sensitive skin of her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the hard edge of the pool against her back and broke away from the kiss with a gasp. She hadn’t been aware of their motion, but they were back where they’d started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cupped his face in her hands, breathless. Honey-brown eyes stared back at her suddenly wide-eyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-- I didn’t mean to,”  he moved to disentangle himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shushed him with a gentle kiss. “You have nothing to apologize for. To be entirely honest, I’ve been thinking about what this might be like since we met....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled her closer, she could feel him, hard against her. She shivered, but wasn’t sure whether it was from cold or excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed his way up her neck. “What would you say to moving somewhere a little more private and maybe a tad warmer? You’re freezing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d barely finished nodding her agreement before he was out of the water, pulling her with him. He bundled her in her towel and scooped her back into his arms, leaving everything else behind on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They left a trail of water down the hall as Levi walked swiftly to his room and locked the door behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have a bed, preferring to sleep in a bathtub layered with soft blankets, but he did have a couch. He set her feet down on the carpet, keeping her clutched against him with one arm as he carefully moved the manga that cluttered the surface. He was afraid that if he stopped touching her he wouldn’t have the courage to reach out to her again. Couch cleared, he scooped her back up and lay her on the cushions, kneeling beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was still tangled in the damp towel, arms pinned to her sides by the fabric, but he was completely naked, water droplets glistening in his pale skin, running down his chest and … he was still rather aroused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to move a hand out to touch him, but couldn’t. Giggling softing she wiggled a little, moving her arms to free herself. “I feel like a burrito.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned over and stopped her, capturing her lips in another passionate kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” He muttered thickly. “I want to take my time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stilled, watching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brushed the tangle of hair back from her face and began tenderly kissing down her cheek to her neck, an almost innocent motion. His hands held her, pinning her arms to her sides under the towel. She longed to touch him--. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a gasp she realized while his mouth had been sweetly kissing and nibbling, his tail was slipping its way under the towel and up her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back from her and his eyes were full of dark promise. “I’m going to keep you here and tease you until one or both of us break.” The tip of his tail running between her thighs, rubbing along the delicate skin just below… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grasped her chin and her eyes flew open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that ok with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded shakily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I want you to look at me while…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t catch the last part of the sentence as his tail was now running along the edges of her labia, teasing between the folds and gently brushing her clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her moan turned into a sigh as the motion stopped. His hand grasped her hair, forcing her attention back to his eyes. As her gaze met his, she felt his tail begin to move again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened, but this time she remembered to keep them trained on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small grin twisted the corner of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His free hand brushed across her chest, squeezing her breast and teasing a nipple through the rough cloth. The sensations were building in her, a pleasant ache that was becoming more and more insistent. Her hands dug into the sides of her thighs, desperate to touch </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quivered as she begged, “Please, Levi. Ohh fuck, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tail was slick with her, sliding easily up and down as it rubbed her clit. Her hips bucked into him, seeking release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes burned into his and he found himself unable to refuse. Despite his earlier claim, he couldn’t deny her anything, especially when she sounded like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He increased the pace, his tail moving in quick, tight circles as he continued to kiss her. The way she was moaning his name had him achingly hard. He ground his erection into the side of the couch, imagining what it would feel like to be inside her. The throbbing built to a fever pitch, her entire body tensing and relaxing as she came, shuddering and moaning in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held her tightly as her shaking subsided and lay a gentle kiss on her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took an uneven breath. “I’d like to touch you now, if that’s ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure why she sounded so tentative, but he wordlessly unwrapped her. She bore the imprint of the towel’s texture across her arms and breasts where it had been pulled tight against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stretched her arms and stood carefully, using his shoulder to steady herself. He stood with her, hands on her hips, thumbs tracing delicate patterns on her skin. Out of the water he was taller. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her breasts against his chest in a tight embrace. His erection pressed into the soft skin of her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept her gaze on his face as she reached down and gently stroked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kissed his shoulder gently at first, but then opened her mouth to lick and nibble at the salt on his skin. All the while, she was teasing him with one hand while the other gripped his ass, keeping him from moving too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved slowly down the front of him. She ran her hand along his tail and her lips along his chest and stomach, anchoring herself with a hand on his hip. She kissed the tip of his cock, and looked back up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyelashes fluttered and he nodded his assent, not trusting his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using one hand to cup his balls, she wrapped the other around the base of him and slowly moved her mouth down his shaft. She felt his tail twine around her wrists, holding her hands in place. He let out a long groan as she continued moving, sucking gently and taking him deeper into her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock had grown impossibly hard in her mouth and she looked back up at him, still moving up and down. She found a comfortable rhythm, bobbing up and down and teasing him with her tongue. He let out a harsh sigh and grabbed her hair, forcing her to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She froze immediately, trying to draw back, but he held her in place, mouth around him as he took a deep, shuddering breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel too good ...and I would really like to last long enough to come in you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He released her hair and hands and she drew back, wiping her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat down on her knees and looked up at him. “How do you want me?” She arched her back and tossed the tangle of her hair over one shoulder in a coquettish motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled her up against him, kissing her deeply before twirling her around and bending her over the arm of the couch. He curled over her back, erection pressing hot against her and whispered harshly in her ear. “I’d really like to fuck you right here, like this.” He thrust slowly against her ass cheeks and felt her grind back against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yessss” she sighed as he slid one leg between hers, widening her stance, so he could stand between her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached around her and used one hand across her breasts to help steady him against her body as he used his other hand to guide him into her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, she was so wet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused with the tip of his cock at her entrance, relishing the moment as he pressed into her, slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gripped the arm of the couch, digging her fingertips into it as she stifled a moan against the fabric. He paused again, sheathed all the way in her. And then he began to move with aching deliberation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved with him, trying to increase the pace, as she felt tension already building within her again. But he had an iron grip on her hips and used it to enforce his maddening pace. He ran his hand up from her breasts to her throat and then to her hair, pulling it taut, so her back arched deliciously. . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tail twined back up her body and wrapped around her, freeing his hand to slide along her hip and down the front of her. She quivered and lost the rhythm with a jolt when his hand found her clit, dexterous fingers moving in time with his thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was panting in her ear now and she could feel sweat pooling where their bodies met. He adjusted his grip and angled her ever so slightly, he thrust again and found that tender spot inside her. A moan turned into a breathless gasp as he moved a bit faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clutched the arm of the sofa in front of her, unable to reach him with her hands, but needing to hold onto something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tail relaxed and teased its way along her body and face, tracing across her lips. She flicked her tongue across it and sucked the tip of it into her mouth, eliciting an additional groan in her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where would you like it?” He asked, moving his tail, so there was no question what it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprise me.” She panted with an impish grin over her shoulder. The image of her flushed face with his tail on her lips almost tipped him over the edge. He gritted his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a moment longer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thrust the tip of his tail in her mouth causing her to jerk slightly as she gagged around him. Now that it was properly wet… he slid it from her mouth and trailed it along her body, down her sides and back up between them where it pressed gently on her asshole.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cried out as he entered her again, tail, cock, and hand moving in time, stretching her deliciously, leaving her feeling filled and overwhelmed by sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let forth with a litany of breathless syllables. “Levi! Oh please, please, please, Levi. Oh god, oh fuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know what she was begging for or even that she was begging, but her plaintive sounds and her hot, quivering cunt had him on the edge. He was riding the blinding line, almost… almost…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her attention flitted from sensation to sensation, building until a throbbing pulse began in the center of her, squeezing his cock and his tail as her body bucked underneath his. Her muscles shook and twitched as she came, screaming his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any staying power he had was washed away by the flood of her voice and he thrust deep in her, crying out as he came, filling her. Claiming her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slumped over the arm of the sofa, boneless and quivering. She let out a quiet moan as he brushed against oversensitive flesh when he removed his hand. He gently withdrew his tail and then his cock, leaning breathlessly against the couch beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she had regained enough of her senses to speak, she turned toward him, still dizzy with pleasure. “I.. I don’t have words for … thank you. You’re incredible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her and grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly… are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>envy is your thing? And not, oh, orgasms?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed as he moved over to the couch pulling her onto the cushions next to him. “We could see about changing that… I can just imagine submitting that petition to Diavolo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes twinkled. “Well, my memory is a bit foggy, so if you need a testimonial, well, you might have to remind me...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barked out a laugh. “It would be my pleasure.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>